Even with a wide variety of beverage choices being presently available for consumers, many individuals still choose to prepare mixed drinks for consumption. In many instances, the mixed drinks are made from the pouring of two or more desired beverages from two or more separate containers. While such a mixing practice is generally acceptable in instances when time is not critical, such as within the home or other casual settings, such practices are not desirable within a restaurant and/or bar environment wherein delays can potentially mean loss of revenues. Moreover, the supplying of various mixers, as well as managing the recipe for mixing a particular concoction, can be difficult for the average consumer to achieve on many occasions. For example, to provide for some carbonated and/or alcoholic drinks, a consumer must keep available numerous mixers and alcohols, even if only a small portion of each are needed.
While some products are offered in a premixed format, the premixing of many products leaves the resulting beverage with a less than desirable taste. For example, premixing of various mixers, such as juices, sodas and tonics, with alcohols, such as vodkas, gins and the like, can result in loss of the carbonation of the mixer, as well as potential deterioration of the alcohol.